


wrong socks

by anon1449



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon1449/pseuds/anon1449
Summary: Keith has a question he needs to know the answer to.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	wrong socks

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this tiny vent piece almost a year ago, full of bitterness about klance. i felt like i needed to post it, so here it is now. enjoy.

"Hey, Slav?" Keith begins awkwardly. "If... If I hadn't joined the Blade of Marmora..."

  
"98.662%." Slav replies, not even having to look up. 

  
Keith blinks. "Wh— Did you even know what I was going to ask?"

  
"You were going to ask me if you and the Red Paladin of Voltron would be romantically involved if you had not run away. There is a 98.662% chance of that."

  
Keith's heart aches. "The likelihood is that high?"

  
"It's a constant," Slav tells him. "In every reality, you love him. In most realities, he reciprocates."

  
Keith is unable to bite back the wave of sudden bitterness that crashes over him. "Just not this one."

  
Slav shrugs his top shoulders.

  
"You must've been wearing the wrong socks."


End file.
